I won't wait any longer
by garyoaksumbreon
Summary: Gary Oak has a crush on Ash Ketchum and Ash is coming back to Pallet town for his 16th birthday. Palletshipping


I won't wait any longer

* * *

When Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak were both young they were best friends but, it all changed when they turned 10. They could get their pokémon licences and had to go their separate ways. During that time Gary decided to do whatever it took to be better than Ash because, when he was, Ash would continue to follow him. He liked it when Ash followed him, he always looked forward to every small little encounter. To brag about how much better he was than the other smaller boy. To watch his little hissy fit that was just to damn cute.

Though Gary may have had a small crush on Ash he decided to lock up his feelings for him. Hoping it was just some weird phase. Still Ash was important to him, that he could not ignore and that was the main reason(though he denies it) why he was a trainer for so long.

But, after awhile of vigorous training and long journeys, he realized that he wanted to become a researcher like his grandfather. Gary decided that he couldn't just walk around just waiting for Ash to catch up to him.

After a few months of being a researcher he realized that the feelings that he had towards Ash were stronger than he initially thought.

It wasn't long until Gary told his grandfather of his feelings. Professor Oak was shocked but, he told his grandson that he loved him no matter what. Now it has been two years since Gary told his grandfather, he hasn't seen Ash in almost a year. But, now Ash is coming back to Pallet town for the week of his sweet 16 and Gary is determined to put away their rivalry and become friends...Or possibly more? He surely hoped.

1

I couldn't sleep. The thought of Ash came flooding back into my mind, He was coming back. Its been so long i thought. I wondered how Ash was and if he had a girlfriend? Ash had traveled with so many girls and I could tell some of them had interest in him but, I hardly doubt he felt that way about them. Just last year I talked to him about girls and he seemed utterly grossed out.

I looked over at the clock, 2:00 am. I took the pillow and covered the back of my head with it, using full force. I then laid there all night thinking of Ash, not able to sleep. Around 8:00 am i got up and got ready. Putting on my normal attire and the same hairstyle. It always seemed to work for me though. 'I wonder if Ash liked it?"

Once i was done i went downstairs and got some cereal. Gramps was also in the kitchen, he spoke "Morning" "Morning gramps" i said. I yawned and he looked at me. "Couldn't sleep last night" "I'm fine" I spoke softly. "Is it Ash?" he asked. I hesitated, the name even made me nervous. "Its fine" I said. "I bet he's excited to see you too." He stated and I looked down at my cereal. I made slight eye contact as I spoke "You don't get it do you? He doesn't feel the same. Can we please stop talking about it" I looked back down to my cereal twisting the spoon in my bowl. Thats when Gramps and I sat in silence till the bell rang. I just sat at the table as Gramps ran to the door. "Hello Professor" said the voice at the door. "Hello Ash, please come in"

I got up from the kitchen table and nervously walked up to Ash "Hey Ashy-boy. Long time no see?" I was blushing and i knew i was but i calmly sat there waiting for Ash to respond. He quickly said "O, hey Gary." Ash looked nervously. Thats when Gramps interrupted "I have to go i'll be right back. You two can catch up in the meantime" As he walked away i felt more nervous than before, i was left alone with Ash. I grinned and Ash looked bored. I didn't know what to do so i said "So, what has Ashy-boy been up with his training" I said awkwardly. Thats when Ash got excited, i think he's been waiting for that question. He talked about what seemed forever about his journeys but, I didn't mind. I was the one who asked him anyways.

The whole time he was talking i was barely paying attention. I was lost in his eyes, my heart was beating a mile a minute and i so badly wanted to kiss him. When i was about to lose it and lean in, he yelled "9:00! I gotta go Gary! Nice catching up" In a second he was gone i looked at the clock it really was 9:00. He really talked that long? i thought. Typical Ash.

2

Now i definitely couldn't go to sleep. Ash had been here since 10am and was here until 9pm talking about his journeys. 'He was so cute when he told stories, Ha. He was always cute.' I thought. I wondered what he had at 9:00 or maybe it was an excuse to leave. Maybe he saw me lean in a little and he freaked out? My mind was scrambled, I didn't know what to do. I have never felt this about someone before, Like come on i'm GARY OAK! I can get any girl i wanted but, the fact is Ash was a boy and he wasn't just any boy. Ash was my rival.

I must have fell asleep because when i got up i didn't remember a thing. I pried myself off my bed and put my clothes on. I went downstairs saying nothing to Gramps and i went out the door. It was 11am i looked at my watch. "Ashy-boy should be up by now" I whispered to myself.

I went to his door and knocked. He came out and i was speechless, i didn't really know what i was going to do i just knocked. "Hey Ashy-boy, i thought you might want to urmmm..." I lost my train of thought and he was looking at me weird now. "What" he asked. "Uhhh..." I was lost now, I just wanted to faint and never awake. I then got out a few words "Go to the lab!" Ash looked at me funny and said "Are you okay? You've been acting weird" I sighed "Yah, why wouldn't i be" I said reassuringly.

Ash sighed and we went to the lab. I couldn't believe how stupid i was. That i could not even think of one thing. I knew that Ash was too dense to notice anything wrong anyways. I looked over at Ash to notice he was shaking thats when i couldn't help but grab his hand. He shivered and pulled away his hand. "What the hell are you doing" He asked. I didn't know what to do now because he is staring me down with his big brown eyes. "Well!" he said. I've never seen Ash so mad in my life. I wanted so badly run away but i knew that i couldn't do that. I wasn't a coward unlike Ash.

I stopped in the middle of the road and looked nervously at him. "We are friends aren't we? We used to hold hands when we were little" Ash looked at me and said with an unashering voice "Yah, i guess" he said. He looked nervous now and i knew that i blew it.

3

When we got to the lab i motioned for Ash to go in and we went upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed and Ash sat next to me. I then looked at him, looking at his big brown eyes. He was perfect but i couldn't let him know that. Thats when Ash spoke almost in a whisper "How do you know when you love someone?" He said as he layed down on the bed, arms resting behind his head.

My heart stopped, I had no time to think I just answered the question still sitting on the edge of the bed avoiding his gaze "Well, you get the goosebumps on your skin, you feel the butterflies in your stomach, there the thing you can't seem to get to escape your mind, everything about them is perfect and they are the one thing that means everything to you" Thats when I stopped and looked at Ash "Do you love someone Ashy-boy" I looked down at him and he spoke "I don't know, thats why i asked" He looked confused and then he asked me "It seems you know the feeling Gary, is there someone special" He hopped up from his lying position staring at me with those eyes again.

His black hair perfectly short and long, his perfect pools of brown in his eyes, his perfectly curved lips, his perfect hight, only being a few inches shorter then me. I nodded lightly and lost control. I kissed him, I just couldn't wait any longer, I have been waiting for this moment for too long. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Making this moment as best as possible. I swirled my tongue around his teeth waiting for him to let me enter his mouth but, instead he pushed me away.

Still shocked Ash was trying to make out what happened and i just sat there waiting for his next move. Ash was now taking his sleeve and rubbing his lips on it, I could tell he was grossed out. "Why'd you do that" He asked me. "Are you some kind of gay fag?" Thats when it hurt the most, I was going to make up a smart cruel comeback but instead i nodded. He looked at me surprised as i sat in shame. "I'm sorry Gary, that was cruel, I just took it wrong" I looked at Ash and then back down I couldn't bare to see his face. Thats when Ash left the room speechless and then I laid on my bed, not being able to think.

4 (Ash)

Ash was finally out of Gary's room and he rushed downstairs and quickly out of the house. He ran home and when he got there, he went straight to his room. He was panting, Why the fuck would Gary do that he thought? It occurred to him that possibly the one that Gary loved was him. He didn't think that the almighty Gary Oak would be gay.

That kiss, he thought back to it and shivered. Ash was never really one to have a crush on someone, he never really thought of girls in a different way but he never felt the way Gary said about anyone either. Ash was confused, he acted like he was 12 even though in a few days he would be 16.

Was it weird that he had never really felt that way before or has he but just never noticed. Ash was unclear of it and shortly after he fell asleep even though it was noon.

When he awoke to what seemed to be a nightmare it was 10 pm the time he should have fallen asleep. He got up and with his clothes and shoes still on he went outside.

He went to the river, the one he used to go to with Gary when they were little. He tried not to think of Gary, Gary was the last thing Ash needed on his mind. He thought about his pokémon at the lab, Professor Oak insisted into looking at all of them including Pikachu. He couldn't wait to his Best friend again

5

I looked at the clock 10pm, I couldn't sleep. Whenever I couldn't sleep I would go to the river me and...Ash used to go to. It helped me clear my head. I put on my boots and my lab coat, Walking out the front door to the river. When I finally saw the spot I normally go to, I saw Ash. 'Do I turn back? No. I wasn't going to let Ash's rejection make me avoid him completely.' I walked over and sat next to him and I said "Hey, Ashy-boy" "What do you want Gary" He looked frustrated, I knew he didn't want to talk but, I did anyways. "You're in my spot, you know?" "I don't care, go away" He looked tense. I didn't care. "What's wrong Ashy-boy?" I said waiting for him to snap but surprisingly he didn't.

Thats when Ash started to cry, I could see he was trying to hide it. "Ash?" "I'm fine" "You don't seem fine" I said as I put my arm around his shoulders and he nestled his head on my chest. I patted his head and waited for him to stop crying. After a few minutes of sobbing Ash came off of me and sat up. He whipped his tears and i said again "What's wrong Ashy-boy?" "I don't know" he said faintly. "Obviously you do, I won't judge you. We are best friends right?" "Yah, I guess. I just..." He looked up at me and I just stood there contently waiting for him to answer.

He stood up and said "This whole time i've been focused on training, I lost sight of the people who care about me most..." He trailed off. He looked at me and i spoke "You can't change the past, but, you can change your future" I smiled making the cheesiest quote ever. He smiled back "Thanks Gary...I guess"

Thats when he looked at me and I petted his thin black hair , not breaking eye contact, I knelt in and kissed him. This time though he didn't pull back, But he didn't kiss back either. I didn't stop though, I didn't know if the time would ever arose again and his lips were so soft. I kissed him till I lost my breath and when i broke he was just standing there like a dope. "I'm sorry" "...Don't be..." I looked at him and waited for him to say something but, I knew he wouldn't because he was nervous. I could tell by his big cherry red face. "You're blushing Ashy-boy" I said remarkably.

"No I'm not!" he spoke like a child. He was now even redder, I didn't know it was possible. I laughed, I couldn't help his childish pout. "Stop that! gary! GARY!" I laughed even harder now and Ash got angrier. "Come on, Ashy-boy. Don't act like a child" "I'm not!" "Whatever you say" I shrugged and laughed as Ash playfully punched me in the arm.

"Tomorrow is your birthday Ashy-boy" I added.

"I know, 16."

"But you act like you're 12!"

"HEY!" he yelled.

"You know its true Ashy-boy"

"I'm gonna change that"

"How so?" I asked.

"You'll see" He winked at me and walked away.

"Whatever you say Ashy-boy" I yelled to him.

Thats when i sat back on the rock and stayed there the rest of the night. Not being able to take Ash out of my mind. But, what else was new?

6 (Ash)

Ash awoke to the sound of his alarm, He turned it off and went down for breakfast. His mom made a huge stack of pancakes with whipped cream. "Happy birthday sweetie" She said. Ash smiled and then dug into his pancakes, He loved food. "Thanks Mom" He said with a face full of pancakes. Once he was done he went upstairs, took a shower and got dressed. After that he put on his shoes and jacket, running out the door to the lab because today was the day he got back Pikachu. When he finally got to the lab he was out of breath, he basically sprinted there. He knocked on the door awaiting for Professor Oak only to see Gary.

"Where's the Professor"

"Out, why?"

Ash's head sunk, he was really looking forward to seeing Pikachu. "I was going to get my pokémon but, since the Professor isn't here, I guess i'll come back. Ash was about to leave when Gary grabbed his shoulder. "I'll get them for you Ashy-boy" He smiled in remark. "Are you sure the Professor won't mind" "Not in the slightest, Actually I was helping the Professor. Come look" Gary then grabbed Ash's wrist and took him to s his pokémon. "Pikachu!"Ash yelled when he saw his yellow friend. He scooped him up and hugged him. "Pika-pi" said the pokémon with enjoyment. Thats when Gary looked at Ash and gave him the other 5 pokéballs. Ash looked up at Gary and smiled "Thanks Gary" "No problem"

To tell the truth Gary didn't need a thank you, seeing Ash this happy was all he needed. Gary then stared at Ash while he was reuniting with his pokémon. He was so cute. Thats when Ash said "Hey, now that I have my pokémon we can a battle" he yelped. Of course all Ash could ever think of was battling. "Why not Ashy-boy, one on one" "Sure" The two boys then walked out of the lab and into the forest.

They got out onto the little area of the forest, perfect for battle. Ash was excited to battle his rival again. You could tell, he was all jumpy and focused. "Pikachu, I choose you!" "Go Umbreon"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" "Pika-CHU!" Thats when Umbreon dodged it and landed a quick attack on Pikachu. Pikachu screamed in pain. Umbreon was at least 5 levels ahead of pikachu, not to mention Gary knew much more about pokemon making it easier for Gary to win. It wasn't long after until Gary called his last move for Umbreon and Ash's Pikachu fainted. Gary had beat Ash again. Even though Gary isn't a trainer anymore he still managed to beat Ash.

Ash tucked his hat over his eyes, He couldn't believe Gary beat him again. Gary then walked over to Ash. "Don't be a sore loser Ashy-boy" He said while smiling at him. Ash playfully punched Gary and he laughed. "You were lucky, Gary. Next time I will win for sure" smirked Ash. "Whatever you say Ashy-boy, I think its time to go back. Its your birthday after all."

Ash had almost forgot it was his birthday, How could he forget his own birthday?

7

We were walking to his house now, He was having a surprise birthday party and I was taking him there. I looked at the clock "12:15, A little late" I thought to myself. When we got to his house, I was about to open the door when Ash stopped me. "Umm..Gary can I ask you something" I let go of the door knob and looked at him. 'What could he possibly want?' Before he could speak Dawn opened the door. "Happy Birthday Ash!" She said with a red cup in her hand. "I came out to look for you two. What took you so long?" Before either of us could answer she took our arms and said "Come on you guys, come inside" Thats when everyone yelled surprise. Ash was red, he looked cute when he was nervous. He was always cute. Before I had a chance to say anything to Ash, Dawn took me away. "Come on, Gary"

She let go of Ash and took me to the kitchen. 'Why did girls always have to be so attached to me?'

"Hey, Dawn. I really don't have time to talk right now" I said but she cut me off and started to rant like all girls and whenever I tried to say something or walk away she would tell me "It's kind of rude to interrupt a lady when she is talking" and continue her rant. Finally what seemed like a century past, I got in a sentence. Telling her I would be back in a few minutes which was a lie. I walked away in search for Ash.

When I finally found Ash in the living room, I talked to him. "What were you saying earlier Ashy-boy?" "Oh, um..." that's when his mom came out with a cake. 'Of course' I thought and we all sang happy birthday. He looked up at me and smiled. Ash never looked at me like that before especially with a huge cake in front of him. I was so confused. When the cake was cut, Ash ate a slice and awhile later he came up to me."Do you want to go outside" "Sure" I said in confusion. We walked in silence until Ash stopped at the river. "Are you okay Ashy-boy? You only ate one slice. Knowing you, I'm surprised you didn't eat the whole thing" "Yah, I needed to talk to you" This was weird Ash turned up Cake for me. "Ok, Ashy-boy. What is it?" I asked. Thats when he sat down and he gestured me to sit next to him. I sat down still confused on what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry Gary.."

"You're sorry? For what"

"For calling you that name, I regret it and I know, I already apologized but, I'm saying it again" He looked down at his shoes avoiding my gaze. "Its fine" I said. "Its my fault for..." I stopped. Thats when I put my head down, I couldn't even talk to him. That was when he pulled my head up and flat out kissed me. I couldn't believe what he was doing. Is this all a dream? I was so happy and I smiled while he kissed me. Thats when I pushed him to the ground and kissed him back. It felt nice to have him kiss him. That when Ash released and I was on top of him. He was smiling at me and l smiled back looking in his deep brown eyes. Thats when I remembered, 'His birthday present!'

I got up and soon after he did the same. He looked at me still smiling and I handed him a small package. He looked at the package and back to me, Then he opened it. He looked at it in shock of happiness. It was a pokeball. Not just any pokeball though, Inside was a very healthy Jolten He hugged me and said "I love it" "Well I'm glad you like it" He looked at me smiling and kissed me again. I couldn't believe Ash was finally mine.

* * *

_**So, Ash decided that Gary was worth being gay for...;D**_

* * *

_Ok that was terrible but, I might redo it. Please Review!_


End file.
